Let's buy you a car!
by myimagination2012
Summary: The things I had to do...to buy you a car!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**It's a one shot. I want to make this clear from the beginning. I was watching some porn last night and the plot bunnies started laying eggs in my head…LOL. Enjoy****.**

"Oh goodness! I'm late." Chanting to myself I ran as fast as I could in my heels, to catch the bus that leaves at 6.30 am every morning. It was already 6.28 am. It took my some time to dress up for work. I was wearing a white shirt and cream color pencil skirt with a slit in the back. My hair was in a high ponytail and I finished my look with cream color louboutin shoes.

I saw the bus standing on the bus top. Moving my legs faster, I finally got on the bus. It was crowded more than normal. It felt like everyone in this town had decided to take bus today.

I looked around but didn't see any empty seat. With a sigh, I held the railing of the bus with one hand, and with other hand, I held my purse and jacket. The bus started running, every so often making slight turbulence on the way.

When the bus stopped with a sudden jerk in the next stop, it gave a wild push through the passengers. I almost fell forward. But someone caught my from behind. After I stand straight again, I thanked him without looking back. But he didn't remove his hand which was resting just under my breasts. I wiggled a little to make him understand without word that I was feeling uncomfortable. But he only tightened his hold.

I frowned and turn my head to see who it was. The man was handsome with an unshaven face, jade green eye and copper color hair, maybe in his early thirties. A black t-shirt stretched over his hard body showing of his six packs. His stone washed jeans hung low on his hips.

I turned back with a sigh and started to look around to see if anyone noticed. I felt him closed the distance and slowly dragging his hand to my breast. I took a deep breath to not to moan out loud. I felt his other hand grabbing my other boobs from behind. By this time, the bus got even more crowded. He started to grope me earnestly. I could feel him harden against my ass cheeks. By this time I was very uncertain and nervous.

I was stuck in my present position. After a few minutes, the man gradually became bolder. He then slowly and firmly started caressing my ass. Sensing my nervousness and dilemma and lack of resistance on my part, he now began to cup my ass cheeks. I was really stunned by this and very surprised by his boldness. I glanced behind and around me to see if anybody had noticed. Nobody else in the crowded bus was aware of what was going on and the man himself was immediately behind me with a very indifferent and bored expression. I undecided on what to do now, with no space to move away, I did not resist.

I felt him reach down and through the back slit of my skirt he started rubbing my pussy over my white lace panty. I was already soaking wet and massively turned on by this intimate act in a public bus. I started to push myself against hind hand to get him to finger me. He pushed my panty aside and started rubbing my clit all while with each jerk of the bus, would thrust hard against me.

At that stage, I leant forward to look outside the window and saw my stop was fast approaching. Seeing that, the guy took my hand and placed it on his steel hard cock. I gave him a squeeze and move back closer. I knew we don't have much more time. I started rubbing him through his jeans, all while he was working on my clit. I could feel I was close and so was he. I gave him a hard squeeze which made him come so hard soaking his jeans in process. To keep quit, he bit hard on my shoulder. He then removed his hands from my body and put them both in his pockets with a devilish smirk. I turn towards him in disbelieve. He didn't let me come.

Before I could say something to him, he pointed with a jerk on his chin that my stop had come. I huffed and got off the bus with a sense of betrayal. I glanced behind and saw he was still in the bus smirking. When the bus started to move, he gave me one last wink.

The whole day I kept thinking about it. Since I couldn't come, my temper at the work was worse. I was the owner of 'The Swan Empire'. I was supposed to keep my head in the game but the morning incident kept my head clouded. I kept snapping at my poor assistants all day. When it was finally time to go home, I ordered my assistant to call me a cab. I didn't have the energy to get a ride another bus today.

I know…I know. You must be thinking if I was the owner of a billion dollar empire then why I didn't use a car. Then let me tell you. My parents were killed in car accidents. My brother Emmett was seriously injured in another car accident. So I'm kind of try to avoid cars.

As my cab dropped me of my house, my blood was boiling. He had some explaining to do. I marched inside with full intension for a battle. I found him in our living room laid in front of the TV, wearing a cotton pajama bottom. My husband, the most infuriating man of this world.

"Now, may I ask what was all that about?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to show you what could happen in a public transport." He shrugged innocently. I knew he was anything but. Every morning he would insist on dropping me to my office and then go to his own which was by the way at the opposite side of the city or ask me to buy a car.

"Seriously, Edward? That's your excuse of the day?" I asked, more than a little irritated "you didn't even let me come." I accused.

He looked at me a gave me a crooked grin "and I decided that you won't come until you agree on buying a car." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You…you can't be serious?" I asked gripping his arm.

"Oh yes I am. Say you'll let buy you a car and I promise to make you come multiple time before my own orgasm." He said holding my face with his palm.

"But Ed…Edward, you know I'm scared of cars. What if…" he cut me off with a soft kiss on my lips.

"Those were accidents nothing more. Ok?"

I sighed heavily "ok I'll think about it." I promised. He nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So how was the day?" he asked coming out with two glass of wine. He handed me one and sat beside me, tucking me to his side he nuzzled on my hair.

"I kept snapping at everyone" I replied petulantly. He chuckled and took a sip. I ogled his pulpy lips which he lick with his tongue and bit lightly. I gulped feeling myself getting wetter. "Please Edward." I begged.

"So…we are buying you a car?" he asked with a soft smile without looking at me.

I kept gazing at his face helplessly and thought was this stupid fear really worth it "I guess." I sighed, defeated.

"I'll buy you an Audi A6 in white. Ok? It's the safest car of this world. I love you, baby. Your safety is the most important thing for me. Paparazzi will harass you if somehow they get the information that you take public transport, men will grope you, someone might hijack the bus and I don't know how many awful things can happen in there, baby. Please try to understand." He said pulling me on his lap.

I nodded my head in understanding. My husband takes every decision after thinking about it thoroughly. That was how he raised his empire at an early age. I inherited mine but my hubby made his business from scratch with lots of hard work and sweat.

"Now that I agreed…can we have sex now?" I asked giving him a hopeful look. He burst into laughter and gave me a smooch "yes my love" he said carrying me to our room. That night my husband made me come five times before he had his own.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I hope you like it. I'm a virgin, didn't even get my first kiss. I know this thing s from the stories I read. So if things feel a little technical, please put up with me.**

**Don't forget to leave a review****.**


End file.
